


Left handed

by ohnotheydidnt



Category: Nodame Cantabile (Live Action TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, describe of sexual organ, sex with feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnotheydidnt/pseuds/ohnotheydidnt
Summary: Porn with plot, and feelings. Describe of anal sex and organs





	Left handed

【交响情人梦】峰X千秋

原来那家伙习惯用左手。

他躺在自己房间里的铺席上，两手垫在脑袋下，无聊地盯着天花板。

楼下是老爸乒铃乓啷准备开店的声音。

天还没有大亮。第一缕晨曦钻进扯严实了的窗帘里，仿佛一支水晶的琴弓，将光线渐渐地染满了幽暗的房间。四面墙壁微微泛着光的样子，像是一个轻微弹跳着的深海里发光的水母。

旧町屋用木头包镶了的天花板上，显出层层叠叠的黝黑的颜色。窗外的银杏树叶在清晨哗哗作响的声音，好像海浪永不停歇地涌过来一样。

那家伙习惯用的是左手。在百无聊赖的时候，不知为什么这样无聊的细节马上就钻进了脑袋。

其实根本不是什么大事，如果不是因为自己太笨的话从小细节里早就可以观察到。那个家伙虽然吃饭写字用右手，却习惯把手机和烟盒装进外套左边的口袋里，拿包的时候，在大课室檫黑板的时候用的是左手，乐团训练的时候，一个不高兴，这个斯巴达性格的家伙会先摔下指挥棒，再用左手狠狠给他一个爆栗。这种无意识的动作倒是有点可笑。

被他们硬拖着去KTV里玩，扔飞镖的时候用的也是左手。一开始因为喝了酒，被别人稀里糊涂地拉到飞镖前面的时候，还因为站的位置过于靠左而差点扔出靶圈。然后嘟嘟囔囔地靠右站了一步，用左手随手把飞镖一扔，居然差点正中了靶心。

喝醉了的时候，那家伙非常可爱。

因为整张脸连耳朵脖子都赤红了起来，眯起来的眼睛里弥漫着热气和潮湿的水雾，这个时候这个凶巴巴的人一整晚都会傻笑着，别人叫做什么都做。那个讨厌的大河内喝得醉醺醺的，还让他站到桌上差点要脱掉他的裤子看是什么牌子。

要不是他和真澄在起哄的众人面前将千秋拉下来连外套也来不及穿好胡乱裹着就逃出了KTV。

在十字路口告别以后他召了计程车，结果将那家伙塞进车里开动以后才发现真澄还拿着那家伙的手提包。千秋的钥匙、钱包，什么东西都在那里面。

他不是非把那家伙带回家不可。他可以打电话给真澄。可是当摇下了车窗，呼呼的风声瞬间灌满了耳膜，那家伙昏昏沉沉地将头靠过来的时候，不知为什么突然觉得这样也不坏。

只要垂下眼睛就可以看到微微嘟起来的饱满的嘴唇，视线中心被放大的翘起来的嘴角和时隐时现的酒窝。因为从来不笑，他不知道这家伙居然有酒窝。

周围的声音渐渐褪去，心脏咚咚跳动的声音捶打着鼓膜，那声音大得他以为会被身边的人听见。

想要把自己的嘴唇贴上去。这个念头甫冒出来便被自己吓了一跳。在那一个刹那才看清了自己的欲望。他的心沉了下去。

被那么多人喜欢着，根本就是犯规嘛。

但欲望像是狡黠地从篓子里跳回到海里的香鱼，已经没办法再捉回去了。

不是我的错。这种事情是没办法阻止的。他无声地对自己说。

身边的人无知无觉地紧紧挨着他，他整个身体靠坐在后排椅上，微微发痒的背还有几乎无法抑制的手指的颤抖，想要用两人相互挨着的手推开对方可是最终还是没有动。

月亮像是一弯淡白色的玻璃，周围的云翳像是撒上了一层浅浅的银沙。里轩早已关门，黑沉沉的楠木格子拉门在月光下反而越发黝黑起来。他将那个家伙半扶半抱地抱上自己二楼的房间，给他把外套脱掉，再就着瓦数过低的壁灯胡乱铺好了铺席，正想将他拖上去的时候，却对上了那家伙睁开的眼睛。

“咦？你醒了？”

“小峰。”

因为喝了酒而口齿不清地轻声叫着，但黑白分明的眼睛却睁了开来，一瞬不瞬地看着自己。

那低沉而模糊的嗓音让他没来由地一动。他去拿了被子盖在对方胸前的时候，稍稍压了上去。

那个时候，月光将格子窗户斜斜的菱形的影子打在这个人身上，那家伙浓重的睫毛的阴影，拖长在青白的脸上。

微微颤着的阴影，好像停在了眼睑上的蝴蝶一样。那只蝴蝶巍颤颤地在他的心上拍动着翅膀。

他有时候怀疑那家伙是不是有外国血统。乐团训练的时候，坐在首席位置上的他，一抬头就能看到对方低下头去翻着乐谱，写写画画的样子。有时候将手掌撑在下巴上覆着下半张脸的时候，只有长长的睫毛打在脸上的阴影。

因为走了神，还被那家伙当众狠狠骂来着。

“很热。”那家伙安静地说道。

因为自己整个体重都压了上去的缘故吧。那家伙脸上因为酒醉还没褪去的潮红的颜色，又加重了一些，连眼底都泛着红，即使在昏暗的月光中都看得清楚。

他有点尴尬，手里的被子滑落下来，随即又逞强似的说，“你这家伙，晚上很冷的，感冒了别找我！”

不知为什么，他在这家伙面前强硬不下来。

第一次因为要补考去找钢琴系的人给他伴奏的时候，赶上一场选拔赞助留学的钢琴比赛，多半个系的学生都跑出去参加了，能够给他伴奏的人不多。他甚至追到钢琴室苦苦哀求初中同班的真琴，那家伙不但没答应，居然随意转头对共用一个琴室的学生说着“千秋同学好像没参加比赛吧，让千秋同学给你伴奏吧”这样的话。

是“那个”千秋哦！那个时候他恨不得狠揍真琴一顿。

没想到那家伙打量了自己一会，居然非常冷淡地，却又老老实实地嗯了一声答应了。

不过第一次练习就因为自己拉得太烂而被千秋干脆地抛弃了。

这才有了后来S乐团的事。

无论怎么想，这个人对自己一直都处于强势。这家伙斯巴达的性格不是已经改善很多了吗？而且就算在乐团训练的时候可以堂而皇之地凶他们，平常的时候其实相当随和，不说对圭司、洋平那帮无厘头从不计较，被小真澄动手动脚也从来不生气。建立自己乐团的时候，第一个邀请的就是小真澄。

可是，单单是对自己，即使在平常也几乎是颐使气指。

真是的…… 

“你帮我把裤子脱下来。”那家伙简洁地命令道，仿佛仍在乐团里指挥似的。

他叹了口气，认命地去拽起那家伙松散地掖进裤子的衣角。

“咦？”他双手停顿下来，还没意识到的时候，已经发出了声音。

脸瞬间就烧了起来，脑袋嗡嗡直响。

别看。别看。一个声音在他脑袋边缘尖锐地说。可是身体却仿佛定住了一般，手和眼睛都移不开。

“谁叫你没完没了地蹭我。”那家伙平静地说。

居然在这个时候，还能够这般淡定，仿佛这个身体不是他的。

这么直白而无所谓地说着，好像错的真是自己，他愣愣地抬起头来。

“那个……”那是因为扛着你回来。望着对方的眼睛的时候，他却说不出话来。

光穿着衬衫和袜子，伸直了双脚的千秋，连袖子上的纽扣都松开了，袖口覆盖在手背上，孩子气般的将双手撑直在地板上，微微仰着头，从衬衫下摆伸出来的那少年般的隆起，即使在低瓦数的壁灯下都无法遮蔽。

“我……我不是……”他嗫嚅着，慌乱了起来。明明在自己的房间里，却坐也不是站也不是，后脑上没有刮干净的发根潮湿发痒，深秋冷冽的深夜里，他却有点热得呼吸不畅。

对方望了他一眼，用一只手撑着地板，开始用左手懒洋洋地隔着内裤抚摸着自己的性器。

他突然屏住了呼吸，说不出话来。

心脏仿佛被狠狠揍了一拳，沉甸甸地发着寒，那种心悸和酸胀的感觉同时击中了他，血液仿佛都向一个地方流去。

他没想到对方是左势。

平常没有注意到的一些小动作，让他一直隐隐觉得有什么奇怪的，真要探个究竟却又记不起来的日常的事情，总是话到嘴边却无言，仿佛一条从手边逃脱的狡猾的鲇鱼，直到这时终于连点成线。

原来这家伙是左撇子。

打人的时候换成左手的可笑的动作，从口袋里掏出手机或烟盒时别扭的姿态，写字的时候笔握到最下端，每一个字都微微地往右上方斜上去，力道透过纸背的深深的斜勾，还有落笔时颠倒的顺序。

他因为这个而勃起了。

“是……用左手的啊……”不知为什么，他冒出了这么一句。

“奇怪吗？”对方望了他一下，就难耐地仰起脖子，让细密的汗水顺着脖子流下去。脸上带着的那种痛楚而又愉悦的挣扎着的表情，和平日里认识的样子不同。

“我小时候用左手比较多，后来改成了右手。可是，做这种事的时候，总觉得，还是用左手比较舒服。”

对方那种平静却又微微颤抖着的低沉清脆的嗓音，让他口干舌燥。

双腿互相蹭着脱掉了内裤的千秋，半勃起的阴茎在衬衫下摆露了出来。“你是用右手来做这种事对吗？我看你揉弦实在不怎么样，可能就是因为这样，你可以试试用……”

说着乱七八糟没有逻辑的话的千秋，因为揉搓起来的快感，发不出声音来。

他不能控制自己一直盯着对方动作着的左手。拉小提琴的时候灵活地揉弦的左手，因为从小练琴骨节过于修长而显得有点奇怪，大拇指放在阴茎的前端，食指和中指托着勃起的阴茎缓慢地往前端揉搓着，无名指和小指轻轻地推动着两颗球体，那仿佛是千秋在给他示范《春》的华彩乐段的时候，让乐曲完全击中自己的喜悦。

他的下体已经胀得发疼。

继续说着关于他过于糟糕的小提琴技巧的千秋，让他愤愤不平起来。他想用自己的嘴去堵上这张嘴。

“千秋，你这家伙……”他喃喃地说着，不自觉地往前倾，用上了力气，攥住对方白衬衫的领子。

“不要说话。”千秋简单地命令道，然后朝自己靠了过来。

心脏好像擂鼓似的咚咚响着，仿佛能够听到血液从鼓膜哗哗流动的声音。

“喂，嘴巴不要闭起来啊。”对方忍着笑意说出来的这句话，让他脑袋里一直嗡嗡作响的那根弦，终于断了。眼前是对方放大的翘起来的嘴角和深刻的酒窝。

他尝到了对方嘴里淡淡的lucky strike的烟草味道。

 

被突然吻住之后那种不知所措的羞耻的感觉反而渐渐退却，对方的体温从紧紧挨着的地方传到自己身上。脑袋的血液仿佛都往下冲刷殆尽的时候，头脑反而清明了起来。他伸出手去捧起对方的脸颊，让自己的舌头更深地伸进对方的嘴里。

光是接吻仿佛就能够点燃的少年的躯体，在自己的手下微微颤抖着。吮吸着对方甜蜜的嘴唇的时候，因为缺氧而引起的窒息的甜美和烟草、酒精苦涩的余味一起渗进嘴里。他的手带了点劲，抚摸着对方裸露的脖子和被衬衫覆盖的手臂，脖子后面的碎发柔软而潮湿，手心覆上去带着刺痒，他把手伸进衬衫里，从突出的脊椎一直到纤长的腰部，然后在那里用力地上下抚摸着。

千秋很快就因为这抚摸显出了难耐的表情。

大概因为没有预料到自己突然充满攻击性和掠夺性的吮吻和抚摸，那之后千秋就再度沉默了下来，那充满痛楚的愉悦中还带着一点不可置信。他得意了起来。

嘴唇分开的时候千秋涣散的眼神中带着一点不满，前倾着身体想要继续。他安抚地给了对方几个浅浅的吻，同时脱下自己的内裤。

千秋先是注视着自己已经完全勃起的阴茎，在自己的手掌覆盖着千秋的那个部位之后就马上低低地呻吟起来。

光是注视着对方上下起伏的身体，仿佛就可以高潮。他的脑袋里只有劈啪作响的噪音，除了持续地抚摸和按压对方的身体以外无力再思考别的东西。勃起的阴茎的头部和两颗球体褶皱的地方，玩弄着这两个颜色较深的地方的时候千秋发出浅浅的啜泣的声音。

这声音让他几乎可以马上射精。

因为没有润滑剂，所以用了唾液和体液，手指插进去持续了很久的按压和润滑，直到千秋那涣散的神情开始略微挣扎起来。

仿佛是想要起身却又忍不住绷紧肌肉弓起身体，千秋难耐地用左手推着自己安抚般地抚弄着千秋的性器的手，因为没法推开而发出懊恼而急促的喘息。

“没关系，……”仿佛是知道自己的想法，千秋挣扎着说，“你可以进来了。”

明明自己勃起的颜色已经比千秋的还要深了，他害怕千秋受伤，却还是耐心地有节奏地按压着。

也可能，也可能是自己的恶趣味也说不定。只有在这个时候，自己才完全支配了这具身体。这个人，马上就要完全成为自己的了。这个想法像尖锐的轰鸣响彻在脑里。他慢慢地加大了按压和插入的力度。

直到千秋渐渐显出兴奋难耐的表情，他才停下了动作，同时小心地把性器一点一点插进去。

浅浅地插进去，停下一会后又退出来，每次再插得深入一点，直到差不多进入了一半，两人皆松了一口气。

他不是没有过女朋友，但对方被这样进入，恐怕，还是第一次吧。

这家伙有一个长期交往的女朋友，直到最近才分了手。他们分手的消息当然不出半天就传遍了校园。

这让他有点无来由的恼怒和沮丧。望着对方的时候，却没想到对方也在望着自己。

肯定是不太舒服吧，他的汗出得有点厉害，已经被汗水全部打湿的头发，因为仰起头来，从额头上滑落下去。想象着对方被插入的不适应的感觉，他抚摸着对方从大腿内侧到阴茎到肛门的部位，将体重尽量倾到撑在两边的双手上。然后靠近了给他安抚的吻。

鼻尖对着鼻尖的时候，能从对方潮湿的黝黑的眼睛里，看到自己的样子。

因为汗湿的缘故，原本张扬的黄头发全部塌下来了，带着从未有过的又愉悦又凶狠的表情，落在对方的眼里注视着自己。

原来竟然……是这样的表情吗？

这次他们维持着插入的状态静静地停了约1分钟那么久。

“可以继续吗？”他轻声问道。

对方翻了翻白眼的样子，却让他不禁笑了出来。

每次深入一点反复地插入多次之后，直到自己和千秋都难以再忍受，感到对方肛门附近的肌肉已经完全松弛，他用力地一次性完全插入，一下整个覆上了千秋的身体。

千秋猛地后仰，发出压抑的声音。

他持续地就着这个角度不断摩擦着，千秋那种用尽了全部力气抑制自己喊叫的呜咽的声音，让他兴奋起来。

大概是因为，身体已经很是疲惫了吧。那种有如催情般的声音，透过肉体，直接敲打在他的心脏上。

“喊出来吧。”他一边动作着一边说。眼前因为太有快感而后仰着头的少年，抬起头来瞥了他一眼，摇摇头别过脸去。尽管被压在自己身下被抚摸被插入，倒像是精神上仍然支配着自己似的。

但他却有点想念刚才因为醉酒而说着乱七八糟的话的千秋。

跟乐团训练时连珠炮般的毒舌不同，休息时和他们一起啜着饮料放空的千秋，其实话很少。很多时候都只是看着他们三剑客在一起疯，无论怎么鄙视也只会翻翻白眼。

熟悉了之后才知道这个男人甚至可以说是沉默而内向。大概因为从小在国外生活，而且生活全部的重心只有音乐，除了音乐，和他们这些同年龄的大学生很少共同话题，所以不爱讲话。  
千秋是个善良沉默的孩子。

他突然就没法再忍受下去了。想要逼出这个人的叫声，想要撕下他那不可一世洋洋得意的样子，想要撕扯着对方的身体的欲望，像电击一般从脊椎往下身蔓延着，他用尽全力去推动着对方，每一次都狠狠地抽插到最里面，然后稍稍停顿着，撑开对方内部的肌肉，再反复地做下去。

对方的肠道里紧紧吸附着自己的性器，因为持续的抽插和胀大，他似乎能感到那层软肉因为被一直撑开的痉挛而带来的致命而甜美的酸软。令人羞耻的濡湿的声音规律地落在昏暗的房间里，明明深秋的夜色越来越深，空气却像一团潮热的温暖的蛹，包裹着他们。他感到囊袋里酸胀的感觉。

千秋全身颤抖起来，持续了好一段时间，他蠕动着嘴唇，最后喊出的却是这样一句话。

“小峰。”

他喉头哽咽起来。

然后才意识到千秋射精了。自己的胸口和腹部落上了浓稠的精液。

他视线发白，眼里因为无助地高潮而落下泪来的千秋的样子变得黯淡起来，脑海中空白一片，那种几乎要把他隔绝起来的厚厚的空气紧紧地包围着他，他能感到全部血管的血液都往下冲刷而去，仿佛只有那里才是打开窒息地包裹着的空气的出口。

眼前的男人濡湿一片的脸颊落在自己眼里，他回过神来，声音和体温、时间和空间再度流回到他的感官里。他听见千秋已经嘶哑的喊叫声。

窗玻璃下半层染上了暗红的萱草般的颜色，那是二楼楼梯转角处的灯打开了，灯光映照到他的窗上。他的心沉了下去。随即又坦然起来，千秋的那种，明明已经到了极限却仍然想要努力迎合着自己推动节奏的样子在视线中放大。“啊！”酸软和酸痛同时袭击着自己最敏感的部位，空气又重新流回到肺里。两人的结合处湿得再也摩擦不住，他半抽出来躺倒在铺席上，抱着仍然在颤抖着的千秋安静地抽搐了几分钟。

 

曙光已经像滴在清水里的颜料一样，迅速地浸染了房间，天已经大亮。思考着这种无聊的事情，时间就像水漫一样过去。他维持着这个姿势呆了半晌，这才将手从脑袋下抽出来，小心翼翼地圈过身边仍然在熟睡的男人。

因为昨晚做了这样的事而沉沉睡着的男人，眼睛下面带着青黑的阴影。

他撑起头看了一会，然后俯下身去把嘴唇印在对方的唇上。

恋人甜蜜的嘴唇，轻轻舔吻的时候会觉得怎么都不足够。

可是他不确定对方愿不愿意冠上这个称呼。

他的心里空落落的，像那些去而复返的阵风，徒然地在青空骈行而过。

重新分开之后，他翻身睡到另外一边。可是对方也跟着靠了过来。

“好香……”对方皱起鼻子索闻了几下，可是仍然闭着眼睛，无意识地喃喃低语着，然后将身体紧贴着他。

“因为我爸已经起来开铺了。”他安静地说。老爸知道了多少，这个之前没有心思去理会的问题，又沉甸甸地压在心里。

“嗯，10点有课，你要起来吗？”虽然这样说着，却跨过来将手脚的重量都放在了他身上，贴在脖子上热热的呼吸仍然缓慢而绵长，他有点哭笑不得。

“起来吃早餐？还是总汇三明治和espresso？”他试探着说。

“好。”

也许自己并不一定是一厢情愿。给对方拿了自己的T恤和短裤换上的时候他想。

想要先让千秋在房里清醒一下而自己去跟老爸说。把因为醉酒而没办法回家的同学带回来过夜，不必全部告诉老爸也可以。可是他总有种，不全部说出来就不行的感觉。

无论老爸如何反应，他都不打算隐瞒。

可是仍然睡眼惺忪的千秋，似乎根本没打算自己一个人待着，一直无意识地粘着他。他起身去盥洗室，千秋也踢着拖鞋跟着一起进去了。两个人挤在小小的洗手池前面，他给水杯放满水准备刷牙，千秋也下意识地挤着牙膏，这让他有点好笑。

穿了自己的姜黄色T恤和运动短裤的千秋，仍然半闭着眼睛把牙刷塞进嘴里，胳膊却和他的手臂打了架。用左手刷牙的千秋，因为站在自己右边，手臂和自己的不断相撞而把牙刷得七歪八倒。这个家伙竟然完全没有意识到原因，睁开眼睛看了他一眼，带着满嘴泡沫嘟嘟囔囔着“你有什么毛病啊”这样的话。

因为不断被打扰所以自己也没有好好刷牙，但这种恶作剧般的快感让他几乎无法抑制嘴角上扬，他强忍着不笑出来，不动声色地说道，“你是左撇子。”

“不是。”带着起床气的家伙没好气地回答。

他沉默了一阵子，还是说了出来，“这么说，我们算是恋人了？”

“不是。”犹豫了一会才问出来的问题，马上被对方否定掉。

大概是因为镜中的自己显出了太过明显的懊恼的样子，对方终于抬起头用了那种熟悉的轻蔑的神情看着自己。

“那，你是我的指挥，我是你的首席？”

仿佛是不知道话题怎么突然转到这里的千秋，流利地骂了一句你可是小提琴白痴，然后却仍然垂了手，老老实实地点头嗯了一声。

他完全没有办法抑制自己绽开的笑容，只好凑上前去把带着薄荷绿茶味道的吻印在恋人的嘴角上。

fin


End file.
